


Late Nights

by Le_mango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Floof, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I cant even do one right, Like you could make a stuffed animal out of it, Mango attempts to write fluff, did I say that already, how do people have more then two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: You know the dark Kermit the Frog meme. That's basically where this fic came from. Having the one side saying work on your main story. The other is like, start four more unrelated stories.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> You know the dark Kermit the Frog meme. That's basically where this fic came from. Having the one side saying work on your main story. The other is like, start four more unrelated stories.

Angela crept out of her room not wanting to disturb the still slumbering form in the living room. It was the fourth time that week Fareeha had crashed on her couch after working late. If today was like the other nights she had probably ended up here well after midnight. Working double time between Helix and Overwatch missions the poor woman would consider it lucky to get more than four hours of sleep in a day. But even with the sleep shortage Fareeha's internal clock was relentless. The eggs were already sizzling in the pan when Angela felt the familiar embrace around her waist. "What time did you come in? She inquired while locking a hand into Fareeha's.

"Not as late as the other ones." Fareeha grumbled into the top of her head.

"Time, Amari."

"A little after two." Angela's smile pulled into a thin line.

"You really need to stop doing that Liebling.  That's the third night in a row and I don't want to see how much longer you’ll last with this schedule."

"If it makes you feel better Helix finally assigned the project to the appropriate team. That's why I got here that early."

"You call that early?"

"Well yeah, it's in the morning." Fareeha laughed as Angela have an indignant little huff. "Sorry, I don't deserve food if I'm just going to stress you out."

"One out of two is right. If you stop eating and sleeping at the same time I will gladly speak at your funereal. Besides you've made more meals then I have, I can't live in debt like that."

They both sat down to eat at the bar letting a comfortable silence fill the room. "Do you need to go on base today? I finished everything up yesterday and can hang around for the day." Fareeha asked in between bites.

"Well I was supposed to."

"Don't tell me you’re playing hooky." Fareeha said with mock surprise.

“It’s not necessarily hooky.” Angela finished her second cup of coffee with a smile. “I can do everything from home today. Besides you have that escort mission in a few days."

"Uuuhhhg." Fareeha slumped onto the table. "Don't remind me, I wanted to pretend I actually had time to finish reading that book you lent me."

"You'll get there." Angela gave Fareeha a few pats on the head before collecting all the dirty dishes. "Real question is, if you’re staying until dinner."

Fareeha's head perked up and she threw her wonderful crooked smile. "If you pay, I'll cook."

One painfully punny trip to the store and back they had settled on the smaller couch in the living room. Fareeha's feet were hanging over one side and her head was on Angela's lap. She had fallen asleep before getting through a single chapter. Angela probably didn't help as she kept running her hand through her sleepy girlfriends’ hair. Angela dropped a marker in the open book and set it aside. It would be a few hours before Fareeha woke up, that was plenty of time to finish her work.

*******

"Reeha." Angela sang lightly tapping Fareeha's nose with a crisp slice of bacon. "If you don't get up soon I'm going to eat your share." Fareeha attempted to catch the taunting morsel without opening her eyes, only to bite at air. Angela giggled and pulled the bacon further. "Better hurry." She sang again. Fareeha opened her eyes enough to see Angela sitting on the edge of the couch, her mistake. "I might just eat this one since you’re too slo..." She shrieked as Fareeha pounced wrapping herself around Angela's torso, and blew a giant raspberry into her stomach. Angela struggled to free herself from the clamp like grip, but Fareeha was unyielding. "Fine. Fine you win! Just take it already." She barely said in between laughter.

Fareeha loosened her grip and peppered Angela’s tummy kisses. "So what'cha doing?" She asked innocently.

"Babysitting apparently." Angela passed the now mangled bacon to Fareeha's awaiting mouth.

"Neat." Fareeha finally sat up and stretched accidentally putting an arm behind Angela. She glanced back at the kitchen that was filled with an assortment of freshly made food. "You don't have to go all out every-time I'm here."

"I wouldn't consider bacon and waffles, all out."

"But bacons expensive."

"What rock have you been living under? I'm a doctor, money is hardly an issue. Besides between you and me being gone we haven't seen each other in almost two weeks."

"Has it really been that long." Fareeha pondered as she tugged Angela closer. "Where are my manners then?" She dipped down to kiss her forehead before slowly moved down to catch her mouth in hers. "Sorry I missed you birthday." Fareeha's thumb traced her jaw as she pulled away.

"What are you talking about? It's only February."

Fareeha's grin slowly crawled back "Ah well, happy February then."

“You’re terrible." Angela said already leaning back in. This time her arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck, she was going to kiss that stupid grin right off. They met and Fareeha gladly fought back tugging and nipping at her lips. Fareeha eventually fell backwards pulling Angela with her and let her hands wander under thin pajama shorts. When they finally broke apart breakfast was cold, but they had been too preoccupied to notice.

*******

Angela trudged up the steel stairway to her apartment. She had been called in for emergency operations at the hospital after a massive wreck on one of the freeways. With automated transportation these kinds of wrecks were nearly unheard off but when they did happen, oh boy. She had been called in minutes after the first ambulance arrived and the hospital realized they were moments away from being severely understaffed. It was late when the wreck happened so after the few dozen patients Angela had to work with it had reached the early hours of the morning. When operating adrenaline and caffeine was more than enough to keep her wide-awake but now that the stress had passed she struggled to lift her feet high enough to clear each step. She fumbled with her keys, blurry eyes not helping in finding the right one. Finally she was able to get a key but it was still a struggle to get it into its slot. Angela didn't want to risk turning on any lights knowing a headache would follow. She could easily navigate this room by memory anyways.

Angela undid the band holding back her hair and wandered to the fridge. Squinting against the dim light she located the open chocolate bar in the stash and broke off a square. Finally she went for the long twenty step journey to get to her room but on step nine she tripped. "What the.." She mumbled to herself. She kicked a foot around to find what was out of place. It hit the object again, or more like two. The dim light from the streets below was barely enough to give shape to the room. On the floor was a pair of heavy combat boots next to a bulky backpack. Angela looked up to see Fareeha crashed on the couch partially covered by a spare quilt. Change of course. Angela went and gracefully sunk on the couch and scooted into Fareeha's side. Angela was dead to the world in a matter of seconds. It helped that the bed was already warm.

Fareeha woke up with the sun; it was a habit she could never really break. But taking a deep breath she noticed an extra weight. She saw a blonde mess just under her chin and was suddenly aware that Angela had snuck in at some point. Fareeha had assumed that she was already asleep when she had gotten to the apartment last night. But the fact that Angela was still wearing her minty green scrubs told a different story.

Fareeha shifted carefully as to not wake the slumbering doctor and wrapped her arms around the wiry form. She stayed still and let the pattern of Angela’s steady breathing fill her thoughts. It was over an hour before she finally stirred. Her leg twitched and she buried her nose deeper into Fareeha's shoulder trying to fight the urge to wake up.

Fareeha placed a kiss on top of her head. "Good morning to you too." She cooed. Angela finally lifted her head up, there was an angry red line running across her cheek and ending at her chin.

"Whu?" She said squinting against the sunlight.

"You know what close enough. Hang out for a minute I'll make some food." Fareeha escaped the couch; Angela happily obliged and stole the free blanket. She returned briefly with a mug off coffee, Angela accepted it and let the heat sink into her hands before taking a sip.

"When did you get here?" Angela asked.

Fareeha could barely hear over the now sizzling pan. "Pardon?"

Angela rotated in her spot. "What time did you get here?" Angela pointed at her wrist hopping to get the message across better.

"Eleven-ish." Fareeha's voice rose off the end. She turned down the heat and went to lean on the back of the couch. "Not sure, traffic was pretty bad last night. I'm guessing there was a decent car wreck."

"Yeah, there was." Angela pushed an empty coffee mug at Fareeha.

"Yes your highness." She half bowed and took the cup back for a refill.

"Twelve cars, one semi, and I believe two motorcycles, a handful of pedestrians. Supposedly there was a group that thought it would be smart to hack into the auto-piolet in order to evade police during drug runs. Surprisingly it didn't work since none of the other cars could sense it either."

Fareeha returned with two plates balanced on her arm and Angela's mug. "I'm assuming there wasn't too bad if an outcome if you can talk so calmly about this."

"Thirty-four injured, three died on impact," Angela accepted her plate and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I guess some of it doesn't seem real still. It's been years since I've seen a wreck close to this size." Angela rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I suppose I have to go back in later today to check some of the patients. I know some people will need further surgeries, and there was a couple that might need to look into prosthetics." She paused suddenly. "You don't have to sleep on the couch when you come in late. My beds a lot bigger."

"It helps when there's not two people on the couch."

"Fareeha." Angela complained. "You know that's not what I mean. You don't have to be so modest all the time."

She just shrugged in response.

"Mmhgh. Fareeha" Angela rolled her head around emphasizing every syllable. "You are the most perfect bean and I love you to death, but really? You have a key to my apartment and you still act like your intruding? I like knowing when you get here so I know you’re safe. But you’re also always really warm." Angela snuggled closer like a cat drawn to your favorite chair.

"I can't believe you want me for my body heat." Fareeha laughed and wrapped an arm around Angela.

"I mean that's one of the reasons." Angela mumbled into Fareeha chest. "You really don't need to worry about waking me up, or breaking the family honor, or whatever. Just snuggle me more I have to go back to work soon."

"Is that an order doctor?"

"Do I need to make it one?"

"No ma'am." Fareeha pulled Angela's legs across her lap and could practically hear her purring. "But are you aware that you still wearith yesterday's drapes?"

Angela looked down at the wrinkle fighting scrubs. "Comatose patients don't care."

"Really?" Fareeha pointed out a small splotch in the middle of her uniform. "Are you just saving that ketchup for later then?"

Angela stared critically at the new stain. "Dammit."

*******

Fareeha was leaving soon and was less than happy about it. Even now she was intently watching the news channel as it gave updates on the omnic riots in one particular area. They had gotten so out of hand helix had been contracted to step in in order to prevent further damage to the city. There were only a few more hours and Angela needed to move swiftly. Angela's plan was flawless.

Step one: Small talk. Woo the Fareeha into her trap.

Step two: Cookies. Bait the Fareeha closer with freshly made goods.

Step three: Deliver the ‘goods’. Walk over like a smooth seductive mofo and snuggle up on Fareeha's lap.

Step four: Make out until dawn.

Absolutely and completely fool proof plan. Fareeha was sitting on the edge of the couch watching the news with a simmering intensity. "Do you know which part of the city their sending you too?"

"Yeah it's actually just a few miles from where their reporting right now. Apparently the riots are so bad they won't even let reporters go near it." Fareeha leaned into her elbow.

"Fun. Sending you straight to the worst part."

Fareeha shrugged. "This channel is known for exaggerating. I shouldn't die to fast." She smiled as big and cheesely as she could. "Are those cookies done yet?"

Step one completed. "Yeah, do you want some?" Angela teased.

"Will you bring some over here?" She sang back copying Angela's tone.

A few moments later Angela bopped the top of Fareeha's head. She turned back to accept the dangling cookie. "Is this a different recipe?" Fareeha questioned in between bites.

"Sort of." Angela prowled around the couch. "I learned that putting less shortening in makes them less like a cake and more buttery."

"So you’re saying it's technically healthier this way. Amazing."

Step two, complete. Now Angela just needed to scoot in closer and sit ever so gracefully down. She saw the moment and took her shot. Fareeha was still admiring the cookies when Angela sank down. One hand began reaching out for Fareeha's cheek, "I think it’s actually be better this way," WHAMP! "Angela!?"

"What the hell!?" Angela cried out from her new spot on the floor rubbing her sore bottom. "Why do you not have legs!?" Fareeha broke from her frozen state into a breathless fit of laughter.

"Were you going too," she tried to speak out against the onslaught. "You just, wump." Fareeha dropped her hands imitating Angela falling down before rolling back clutching her chest.

"Sh, shut up!" Angela stuttered her face turning a deep red. "Mein gott are you crying! Fareeha it's not funny." She pouted trying to her embarrassment. Step three, failed.

"You were trying to sit on my lap weren't you?" Fareeha said after a few breaths. "You just slid right off since I don’t have legs." She tried to hold back another torrent of giggles. She took a few more deep breaths and wiped at her watering eyes. "Okay, sorry." She said biting her lip. Fareeha pulled off her blanket to show a pair of stubs. Reaching under the end table she fished out her legs to reattach them.

Fareeha voice was strained as she was still holding back lingering laughs. "The connections were aching so I took them off right after I got here. But it looks like you’re the one that's going to be aching now." Angela was content with staring a hole into the carpet. "Come on, stop pouting at me." Fareeha held out her hand to pull Angela up as soon as she had reattached her prosthetics. She declined and fell to lie on her side. "Come on Ziggy." After a few moments Fareeha just sat on the floor beside her. "The longer you stay angry the cuter you get."

Angela was still refusing to make eye contact so Fareeha more than happily took matters into her own hands. "Awww, look at the little doctor who's pride got hurt." Fareeha plopped on top of Angela, arms and legs spread like a starfish.

"Why."  Angela’s voice squeaked fighting Fareeha's weight.

"This is how rocks show their love."

"You’re crushing me." She weakly tried to fight back.

"That means it’s working."

"This is murder."

Fareeha propped herself up smiling as innocently as she could. "How about now?" She kissed Angela's cheek.

"Still murder."

"You’re always so picky. I have to leave for a month and you would rather lie on the floor getting murdered." Fareeha set her chin in her hands.

Angela was trying her best to maintain her pout but a smile was forcing its way through. "I can't move when you on top of me."

"You know what? That sounds like a personal problem."

“You’re a personal problem.” Angela huffed. “Big fat problem child.” She muttered under her breath.

Fareeha chuckled and finally pulled her weight on top of her knees. “Both of those might be right if you keep making desserts.” With a mischievous glint in her eye Fareeha dipped down and began tracing a kisses from Angela's shoulder to behind her ear, giving special attention to the spot on her neck that was always particularly sensitive. She continued down from her temple, then across her jaw, Fareeha paused just above her lips smiling as she felt Angela holding her breath. She spoke abruptly lips barely brushing against her partners, "But since you really want me to leave I guess I'll just get ready for bed." She stood up and began wandering off like a lost pup.

"No?!" Angela shot off the floor and chased after her only to have Fareeha pick up speed and cackle. "That's not fair, get back over here!" She said clamping onto Fareeha's back like a koala before she could get any further.

"Hmm?" Fareeha innocently hummed. "Get back to where exactly."

"I swear if you pull anything else or that face gets any smugger, I will throw you out of the window."

"Tempting." Angela smacked Fareeha’s shoulder.

Step four. ????

********

Fareeha rarely slept past nine. That wasn't the only thing of concern. Even before leaving her room Angela could tell that Fareeha was competently depleted from her last mission with helix. It didn't help that stacked on top of that was the two Overwatch missions had been arranged back to back before she had even left for Egypt.She was home a few days later than scheduled as well. Angela almost had a heart attack when she came out to find a bruised and lifeless body on the couch. She even noted that one of Fareeha's boots hadn't been taken off from the previous night. Angela went to the closet and pulled out a light blanket to throw over her since it looked like Fareeha had barely managed to collapse on something soft in the first place. Part of her lower arm was wrapped in bandages and there was a sizeable scuff on her prosthetic peeking out from a rolled up pant leg. It was hard enough to scratch the paint on those things. Angela could only imagine what kind of force would be required to leave such deep scratches.

 _‘Winston, I won't be able to come revise the lab reports with you today. Run the tests if you can but I need to stay home today. Sorry if there is any inconvenience.’_ She shot off the text before returning to her room to get her medical kit.

"Okay let's make sure you’re not dead first." Angela whispered to herself and she ran a few scans and tried to pull up any files helix would have left. She sat on the floor under Fareeha while she waited for everything to load.

There was a small note written on the bottom of the report she had pulled. ‘ _She insisted on going back and not staying any later than necessary.  Take care of the captain for us, Aizad.’_

As expected there was a long line of stitches on her arm that will need checked. Some internal bleeding that had been stabilized but was still at risk. And the one leg will most likely need replaced due to extreme external damage. The rest could wait until she woke up. Angela timidly placed a hand on Fareeha's cheek and let her thumb trace the heavy lines under her eyes. The clock ticked past ten, then ten thirty. Angela had already sent patterns out to her lab so Torb could begin shaping the external replacement parts for the damaged prosthetics. While unsure about waking her Angela knew it could be worse if she didn't get Fareeha to move.

Angela gently shook Fareeha's shoulder. "Sorry, I need to make sure you’re doing okay." She said as Fareeha shifted and groaned a little. "Are you alright?"

Fareeha blinked against the approaching afternoon. "Seven." She pushed out.

 Angela raised a brow. "What?"

"That's when I got here. Seven." Fareeha suddenly panicked and rose to her elbows. "What time is it now, did I miss something!"

"Woah, you're okay, lay back down if you need too. I just needed to make sure you didn’t die on my favorite couch."

"Oh," Fareeha said as she sunk back to laying on her side. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Angela soothed.

"No, sorry I didn't make it to your bed last night. It was too far."

"That's really not something you need to worry about right now. I already checked you records and started making the replacements for your legs. When you ready we can check the stitches and get you cleaned up. Alright?"

"Okay." Fareeha said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always here for you." Angela leaned in and quickly kissed Fareeha before she fell back to sleep. "I'll just give you a few more hours though so you don't throw off your entire sleep schedule."

"Okay." Fareeha cracked a weak smile her voice already fading out. "You might have to shower with me though. Just in case I pass out and drown."

Angela chuckled, fingers drawing circles on Fareeha’s nape. "That’s a plausible hazard.”

********

Fareeha kicked off her boots by the front door not wanting the clunky soles to wake Angela up. The green clock on the oven was showing 3:20 am, but it was usually a bit fast. Walking through the dim living room she could see that Angela had been working from home the last few days. An assortment of documents and folders were flung across the coffee table and couch, her tablet was flashing a low battery warning. She plugged it in knowing Angela had a bad habit of not saving. While it looked like a mess Angela "supposedly" had it organized.

Not wanting to move the stacks of files on the couch. Fareeha went over to Angela's door, her hand rested on the knob. "This is ridiculous it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Not always because we ah, yeah. It’s just weird not talking or falling asleep together." Fareeha thought still trying to motivate herself. “I haven't been able to shower yet, and I don't want to wake her up." Fareeha head bobbed as a wave of fatigue washed past. She finally turned the knob. Unlike the living room Angela always kept her room sparkling clean. It wasn't hard to find the mess of blonde flowing out from the covers. Fareeha walked around to the open side of the bed and peeled back the sheets like she was disarming a bomb. The bed dipped as she slipped in and adjusted into a comfortable spot.

"See that wasn't so bad she didn't even wake up." Fareeha suddenly panicked when Angela started moving. "Abort! Abort!" Her head screamed.

 Angela finally turned and slowly blinked. "Was that really your last one with Helix?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." Fareeha whispered back.

Angela's face lit up in a giant sleepy grin. She glanced back at her clock, satisfied that it was still the middle of the night she turned back. "Come 'ere." She said barley fighting back sleep. When Fareeha didn't respond quickly enough Angela scooched closer and mumbled something intelligible. She finally stopped when her forehead hit Fareeha's shoulder.  "Warm Reeha." She purred.

Fareeha had to stop herself from laughing as she was reminded how much she absolutely adored the small doctor.  "Goodnight to you too." She said moving to pull her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is more or less in the same timeline of my other fic. Call it the deleted scenes of things I want to happen but don't have room for.


End file.
